bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Words, Words, Words/Transcript
Transcript taken in "Words, Words, Words", Season 3, episode 19, 109th episode overall. (Production Code: 320) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Bear Reads the Newspaper Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: (yawning) Bear: So, Ray...what's the weather going to be like the rest of the day? Ray: Sunny and warm, as far as I can see. Well, because you know, Bear, my outlook is always sunny. Well, I'll see you soon, Bear. Enjoy my day. Bear: I will, Ray. And thanks. Words, Find the Words and What Do You Think? {The word "Words" appears below.} {The word "Book" appears on the left.} {The word "Lamp" appears under the actual lamp on the wall itself.} {The word "Telephone" also appears just as Bear holds it.} {The word "Pillow" appears in six white letters. The words "Ball", "Table" and "Picture" also appear themselves.} {The words "I Like You" appear just as they came out of Bear's mouth.} Bear: Or, you can use fancy words like... (multiple words appear as a poem) Bear: Neat, huh? That was written by a guy naked William Shakespeare! I hear he was pretty good with words. {The song "Find the Words" begins. Treelo was playing on a music keyboard.} If you want to build a tale, you don't need a hammer and nail All you need is to Find the words When the singer sings his song, if you want to sing along All you need is to Find the words Well, if you're feeling kind of sad, tell your Mom or tell your Dad You'll feel better if you Find the words You don't have to feel alone, call your best friend on the phone Talk about it, just find the words You got to say the words, hallelujah Come on and say the words You'll change your frustration into communication when you find the words Yeah, you'll lose your frustration when you have a conversation And you'll find the words Well, you're gonna speak 'em, sing 'em, write 'em, shout 'em But first I'm telling you, you gotta find those words. Yeah. Snail Marathon Planned / Tutter Calls Harry "Big Beak" Bear: Harry, what is it? What's the matter? Bear: Tutter, do you know what's wrong with Harry? Tutter: {his helmet closes} Tutter: {as Bear leans closer to Tutter's ear} {shouts} Hey, Harry! Harry? {drumroll plays} Big Beak! Bear: Uh...okay, Tutter. I think That's... Tutter: Isn't that interesting? And it's interesting too. Because I can say the word "big", (shouts) big! And, I can say beak. (shouts again) "Beak!" Nothing is great. And when I put them together and say "big beak", he gets all quacky! Watch this. (another drumroll plays) Bear: No. Tutter, I think that's... Bear: Whoa. Whoa, whoa. Harry, calm down! Calm down. Tutter, don't you think there's something about those two Words that Harry doesn't like? Tutter: Huh? Wh-- Whoa. Wait a minute. I just had a thought, Bear. Maybe there's something neat about we say, big-- Bear: (interrupts Tutter's sentence) Tutter: Oh, right. I get it now, Bear. (closes his helmet again) Bear: Now, Harry, Harry: (lies down on the counter) Quack.... Bear: That's better. (Tutter approaches.) Harry: Um... OK, Mr. Bear. Harry: (to Tutter) Pip and Pop Find a Problem in the Bathroom Bear: I'm glad we worked that out. Now I think I will go back to my newspaper. {Cut to living room} {Cut to bathroom} Bear: "Plug" is a word that begins with... {the first letter flashes} "P". Did you know that? Pip: (as Bear puts the plug in the tub) Bear: Pip and Pop: Bear found the plug. Let's give him a hug. Hey, we rhymed. Pip: Whoa, we're poets. Pop: And we didn't even know it. Pip and Pop: We rhymed again. Pip and Pop: We are rhyming masters! Shadow's Story (Cut to Upstairs Hallway - Bear continues his sentence.) Bear: When you're done... Um, eat a bun...and have some fun! Hey, that's not too bad. Is it? (chuckles, Someone's laugh is heard in the distance.) Did you hear that? (puts hand in his ear and hears another laugh) That sounds like our friend Shadow. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Ready? (starts singing sarcastically in the key of F) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to left) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stops singing and hollers) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the hallway wall in the left and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old furry thing. I'm right here. Bear: (turns to her and jumps in surprise) Oh, Hello, Shadow. So good to see you. So tell us, what have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just tap dancing in the shade of a big ol' tree, Bear. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. So Shadow, did you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Well, of course, Bear. All you have to do is say the word and I'll tell you a great one. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: Peter Piper Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Piper and I'm here to pick some pickled pepper. Yep! Shadow: Picked a peck of pickled peppers Peter: A peck is about 8 quarts! Shadow: A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked, If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers Peter: {with a barrel of pickled peppers} Sure is heavy! Shadow: Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? {camera pans to a pickled pepper tree and pans back} Peter: I ate a peck of pickled peppers I did pick. I shouldn't eat so many pickled peppers! {faints} (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Peter Piper. Shadow: It's also a tongue twister; Bear. Bear: A tongue twister? Shadow: Hmm. Try and say the words "Peter Piper picked peck of pickled peppers" fast. You'll say what I mean. Bear: Um, okay. (clears throat) "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled flippers"-- (spots his mistake) Huh? Shadow: Pickled flippers! I told it wasn't easy. Bear: I see what you mean, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. But when you need another story. Bear: Hmm... Shadow: (stretches are arm) Just try and catch me. Both: *laugh* Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye! Shadow: Bye! (She magically disappears on the wall) A Charming Tea Party (Cut to: Attic) Ojo: He's over there, Bear. {Harry tries to blow the pinwheel, but refuses.} Bear: {as Harry eats the pinwheel} Harry: {turns to his friends, then to Bear} It worked! Tutter: Hey Bear, Do you wanna join us too? Bear: Well, that sounds simply... All: Marvelous! Ha, ha, ha! Bear: Just the word I was looking for. (All laugh and chattering) Luna Talks About Words / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear standing in the hallway while touching the red circle.} Bear: Wow, we've had a great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. (turns off the light and heads back to The Attic) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just having a few Words with the stars. Bear: You were? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: Well, if you don't mind me asking, what do you talk about up there? Luna: Oh, the usual star stuff. Twinkling, shining, that's sort of thing. Bear: Oh, Really? Luna: And what was your day like, Bear? Bear: Well, it was great, Luna. With lots and lots of Words. Luna: Oh, Really? Bear: Yeah. Pip and Pop did some great rhyming, in fact they're real Both: rhyme masters. Bear: That's right. Oh, and Harry came for a visit and found out that you should choose your Words carefully. They really matter. Luna: How true. Why, without Words, you and I wouldn't be able to talk to each other the way we do each night. Bear: You're right, Luna. And I wouldn't be able to ask you Luna: to sing The Goodbye Song? Bear: That's right. Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, One last word, before I go, I love it when you come visit me. So come again soon. Bye-bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts